warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Braveleg ~ For Approval ﻿ ﻿ This is Braveleg, a ThunderClan elder. He is a tortsieshell tom with yellow eyes. His left leg is missing because of a dog. Any comments? Brownstorm 16:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Torties don't have full grey. They're white with ginger and black smudged patches. His leg lineart is unnatural. I suggest starting over and erasing his leg with white, while adding ginger and black patches. On the main page of the P:I, check out River's amazing tortie tutorial. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 16:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think so too.GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 21:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Anyone have the guts to comment further on this? xD nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) You want me to move it to "Declined Images", I take it? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) No, not at all. Brownstorm, are you still working on this? A week, Holly? You're leader. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Give her a week. If not, then either River or myself will move it. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to decline this image. Does anyone have a problem with that? ♥Valorstar™♥ 13:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) No. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 20:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. 'I know, I know, better than the other one, right? Brownstorm 01:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Better than the last one, totally. RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 02:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Did you use a blank? RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 12:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's one of the blanks. And since Brownstorm has finally re-uploaded, I will ''not decline the image. ♥Valorstar™♥ 18:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I didn't use the blank. I made the tortie. Brownstorm 18:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I was referring to the lineart. But, I can tell you made it. You're improving a lot. ♥Valorstar™♥ 19:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hollyfeather ~ For Approval Here she is! Hollyfeather! I re-did the one that I had, and decided to put it up for approval, along with her littermates/future mate. So, what do you think? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 20:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) This is great! If possible, blur a tiny bit more. [[User:Forestpaw13|'''Forest]][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 20:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 00:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Where do you want me to blur? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd say blur the black patches a bit more so they look smoother, like in my tutorial. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 02:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, so that's what I was supposed to do. Re-uploaded. So, what'dya think? I tried to blur the best I could, considering my eyes are acting up. I really have to quit using dark colors... ♥Valorstar™♥ 18:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Looks fine by me. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 00:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) CBA? ♥Valorstar™♥ 17:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ripplepaw~ For Approval I am not very happy right now with Snowsong's exy. Please comment so I can improve his unattractive figure! xD. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Umm...no offense but, this looks wierd. Please don't get me wrong but. DollyMY DOG ROCKS! 20:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *tongue hangs out dumbly* That's the point, Otter! You need to help me with this sucker! nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 21:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Er, I could help you Nightfern, is he supposed to be a brown and golden yellow tom? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) He's supposed to be a dark tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes. I think she used the blank, though. Brownstorm 02:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) No, with orange eyes and it doesn't matter if she used the blank or not. RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 12:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, maybe, Nightfern, you could do something like this. You can use this as a reference if you want. Dark tortoiseshells are a mixture of browns and even black if you want. I didn't even bother shading it. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 15:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Aren't torties black and orange, like here? ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 00:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Not always. It depends on if they're dark torties or regular torties. Look at Spottedleaf, for example. She's not black and orange. The regular torties don't have black on them. It's usually a combination of orange, white and brown. The darker ones have black, dark brown and orange. River knows more, so you can ask her. ♥Valorstar™♥ 00:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Regular torties are black and orange, and torite-and-white are like Spottedleaf. At least that's how it is in real life. But Night mentions Ripple a lot as "black and orange". Torties are confusing; xD. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 00:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm starting over on him. He's terrible, and I know it. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Terrible or not, torties are hard to do. So, how've progressed on this, Night? ♥Valorstar™♥ 17:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I haven't started yet. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 20:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I practicing him, and I'm not ready to post him, so if you can decline this and put it on the page with the reason being: requested by artist. Thanks. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 17:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Oakblaze and Crowpaw~ For Approval Here's Crowpaw and Oakblaze! Mentor and apprentice. Crowpaw is a smokey-gray, almost black, tom. Oakblaze is a handsome bracken colored tom. Comments? DollyValentine's Day is coming! 15:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Cute! I don't know what Holly will do; we've been talking about getting new RANK blanks only and adding new rank ones. But I'm not leader or deputy. However, if Holly decides to approve this one last time, I suggest turning him more reddish. I wanted a Oakheart look- he was a bracken-colored tom. Problem was, I had no idea what color that was, so I made him that red-brown color just like Oakheart. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 15:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. I guess you could say it's more reddish. DollyValentine's Day is coming! 14:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) This will be the last "Mentor and Apprentice"-style lineart that I will approve. As an idea, why not us the shade that Nightfern used for her Oakblaze? That seems about right to me. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 17:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'm so grateful you'll let me get this thing approved! Thanks! DollyValentine's Day is coming! 21:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. 'You like? DollyValentine's Day is coming! 21:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do. That looks much better, and it really does seem bracken-colored. I've seen bracken irl before, so I know what it looks like. and I say that you've matched it well. Also, Oakblaze does kinda look like Oakheart.... ♥Valorstar™♥ 00:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Nightfern wanted it to be an Oakheart at first, but she didn't want to copy the name and made Oakblaze. He was supposed to look like Oakheart. I didn't know bracken was this color, I thought it was more of a dirty brown. Who new?!?!?!?!? RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 00:51, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I just looked Bracken up, and it's a fern. Someone told me that it was something else. Wow. So, just to let you know, when some cat is "bracken-colored"..it means they're a shade of green.... O.o ♥Valorstar™♥ 13:41, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Night changed it to a reddish-tom. Take a look at Nightfern's ThunderClan Alliances. A shade of green sounds weird O.o RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 19:42, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. That's good. The charart looks fine then. ♥Valorstar™♥ 19:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yup. But Brackenfur was mentioned being "bracken" lots of times, and the Erins may forget, but they can't forget that bracken is green, xD. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 20:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my goodness. A green tom. Maybe the Erins should do some research before they colour a cat. ♥Valorstar™♥ 19:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Maybe they mean the brach of the bracken? ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 00:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It's possible. So, CBA, anyone? ♥Valorstar™♥ 00:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Nah. And Shimmer's idea is possible. I heard them call Oaky and Brackeny "bracken".nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Troutstream~ For Approval This is the RiverClan deputy, Troutstream. He is a gray tabby tom with spots all over his body and green eyes. Comments? RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 20:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Looks good to me. ♥Valorstar™♥ 18:45, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ditto. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air00:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Me too. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) River? CBA? ♥Valorstar™♥ 17:18, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Nope. RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 21:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Lily~ For Approval Lily is a light brown tabby loner that lives in the old barn near WindClan territory. She was formaly a DeathClan warrior. Comments? RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 22:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I'd ask to you blur the tabby markings, but, since it's not mandatory, I won't. She looks good, and she kinda reminds me of chocolate. xD ♥Valorstar™♥ 22:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ditto. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 00:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, chocolate? I used the tabby blank. RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 21:54, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Cute! nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) CBA anyone? ♥Valorstar™♥ 17:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Lightningkit~ For Approval He hasn't been mentioned yet, but I've typed up the chapter and intend to post it 'morrow. He should be besties with Stormkit. lol. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Looks good Night! Maybe you can blurr and smugde the front right paw a little? RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 00:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 20:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Cloudflight- For approval I don't exactly know how to describe Cloudflight. I'm pretty sure he'll start "clan-less" and find a clan or something. Anyway, yes, my markers kept running out. So that's why he looks weird. All You Need 23:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) First of all, are you a member of Project:Imagine? Second, you need to upload a blank, not draw a cat yourself. RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 00:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) *is totally baffled Um... yes, on the main page, did you read what you did? SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 00:51, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Fang of Angry Snake (Fang) ~ For Approval One of the cave-guards of the Tribe of Cloudless Skies. I personally love his name. =D Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt]]Leader of StormClan 15:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC)﻿ His name is awesome. I see no problems with him. ♥Valorstar™♥ 17:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 20:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Heartsong and Kits ~ For Approval Here's Heartsong, and her kits (from left to right) Kanna, Poppy and Birdy. Comments anyone? ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 20:06, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Cute! SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 20:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine